Not Foods, Not The Haircolor
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Bukan, bukan—bukan makanan atau mengubah penampilan yang Sasha butuhkan agar Jean mau membalikkan punggung dan melihat ke arahnya. Tapi ... hanya sebuah hal sederhana yang perlu ia ketahui dan lakukan. / Canon /


**.**

* * *

**.**

**Not Foods, Not The Haircolor**

**.**

_Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to __Hajime Isayama,__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Jean Kirschtein/Sasha Braus, K+, Drama/Romance

© kazuka, july 23rd, 2013

.

.

"_Bukan, bukan—bukan makanan atau mengubah penampilan yang Sasha butuhkan agar Jean mau membalikkan punggung dan melihat ke arahnya. Tapi ... hanya sebuah hal sederhana yang perlu ia ketahui dan lakukan."_

**.**

* * *

Salahkanlah rasa lapar yang selalu membuatnya keluar dari ruang makan paling belakangan setiap kali jam makan datang. Dia akan berkeliling dari sudut ke sudut, memeriksa tiap meja dan piring-piring di atasnya, kalau-kalau ada sebuah roti yang masih utuh atau sepotong daging yang masih tersisa. Beruntung kalau ia bisa mendapatkan sebuah kentang rebus besar.

Tapi sayangnya ... meski dengan rajin dan antusiasnya melakukan itu, tetap saja tak ada satu pun _trainee_ yang rela membuang-buang makanan mereka. Makan malam mereka tandas, nyaris tak bersisa sedikit pun di piring bahkan gelas-gelas seolah mengering.

Dan Sasha Braus harus berucap satu kata pada perutnya: "Cukup."

Ia harus puas dengan porsinya. Dan otaknya menyarankan bahwa ia harus segera pergi tidur agar lambungnya tidak lagi berontak dan merengek minta tambahan. Agar dirinya sendiri tidak menggila karena kurangnya asupan makan malam.

Sasha pun keluar ruangan untuk kembali ke—

—nah.

Dia menemukan satu sosok yang kembali mengulangi kebiasaannya malam-malam begini; berdiri di tepi teras ruang makan dan memandangi lapangan. Tentu dia tidak melamun kosong, ada tiga orang yang sibuk mengasah kemampuan diri di area terbuka itu. Dua berambut hitam, satu sisanya berambut pirang. Matanya lekat, menempel, mengikuti kemana saja gerak-gerik si rambut legam, yang perempuan.

Si pemandang punya tubuh yang tinggi, bahu yang tegap dan kepala yang selalu terangkat mantap. Kemampuannya di atas rata-rata, cukuplah untuk diandalkan dalam perjuangan menghabisi para raksasa dalam praktek lapangan. Meski dia kadang banyak omong, tak jarang matanya memancarkan binar keteduhan dan keyakinan yang kuat apalagi saat ia tengah antusias pada sesuatu.

Sejauh ini, itulah yang Sasha perhatikan dari lelaki itu.

Dan dia akui, dia bisa mengabaikan rasa laparnya—mencueki hasratnya untuk mencari kentang rebus atau sepotong roti lagi—ketika dia memandangi lelaki itu.

Kenapa, ya?

Intinya, dalam sekali memandang, bisa menghilangkan konsentrasinya untuk hal-hal lain.

Sinar lampu yang remang-remang tidak bisa meredupkan sosoknya, cahaya bulan juga tidak bisa bertanding dengan kharisma yang diperlihatkan oleh tubuh tegap dan garis rahangnya yang tajam itu. Sasha tidak bisa terpejam barang sepersepuluh detik saja, dia cuma bisa mematung tanpa kata.

Hm, ia pernah sekali mendengar tentang cinta.

Jadi ... apa ini yang disebut jatuh cinta? —Dia menyimpulkan sendiri dalam hati.

Dan ketika Sasha perhatikan bahwa mata lelaki itu sama sekali tak lepas dari perempuan berambut hitam yang sedang lincah berlatih—ia sadar ada yang tidak enak pada perasaannya. Apa itu? Entah. Yang jelas, tidak nyaman. Rasanya lebih menyebalkan daripada saat dimarahi di barisan karena tertangkap basah seenaknya menyantap kentang rebus.

Katanya, akan ada rasa sakit yang aneh saat kita jatuh cinta.

Berarti ... dia jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu?

... Pada Jean Kirschtein?

.

xxx

.

Pada malam yang berbeda, ada sinar bulan yang redup memandikan berada ruang makan—intensitasnya sangat minim, sebab hanya tersisa lengkung tipis di atas sana yang bersinar malu-malu. Di bawahnyalah, Sasha lagi-lagi berdiri di bingkai pintu dan menyaksikan hal yang sama seperti beberapa malam sebelumnya.

Jean terpaku pada tiga orang yang sedang berlatih. Lagi-lagi salah satu diantara ketiganya merampok seluruh porsi konsentrasi Jean, hingga Jean cuma mau mempersembahkan sorot matanya pada gadis dingin yang ber-_skill_ tinggi itu.

Sasha tahu dia tidak pandai berinteraksi dengan orang-orang, dia tahu dia canggung dan terkadang tak bisa mengungkapkan apa-apa dari hatinya dengan baik—sebab dia besar di lingkungan hutan yang membuat minim interaksi dengan sosial. Jadi, dia tak tahu harus bagaimana merapalkan apa yang dalam hatinya.

... Pada Jean.

Tentang rasa risihnya ketika dia dapati Jean hanya mau melihat pada Mikasa.

_Jean, Jean, Jean, perempuan di angkatan kita bukan cuma dia, bukan cuma dia, bukan cuma Mikasa! _—Andai saja kalimat ini benar-benar keluar dari hati dan terucap oleh mulutnya, Sasha bersumpah tidak akan punya muka lagi untuk bertemu Jean.

Apa yang harus dia pakai agar setidaknya dia bisa 'membangunkan' Jean? Untuk menyadarkan Jean, untuk menghentikan lelaki itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan terus memandangi Mikasa. Padahal Jean sendiri tahu, Mikasa telah menolak untuk menempatkan pemuda itu secara khusus di lingkup perhatiannya.

Sasha mengangkat tangan kanannya.

... Sebuah kentang rebus terkepal. Masih hangat, tadi Christa membiarkan Sasha memakan jatah supnya hingga kentang rebus jatah Sasha sendiri masih utuh.

"Jean!" panggilnya, melangkah cepat untuk meraih posisi tepat di samping Jean. Kentang rebus mengalirkan hangat pada tangannya, membuat Sasha makin antusias untuk menawarkannya pada Jean.

"Ups, Kirschtein maksudku—" Sasha menutup mulutnya ketika Jean memandangnya dengan alis terangkat—dirinya takut panggilan itu membuat Jean jadi tak senang.

"Panggillah sesukamu," Jean menggulirkan bola mata, pandangannya kembali tertuju pada lapangan terbuka di bagian timur.

"Ah, oke," nada merendah sedikit, "Jean mau ini?" dia kemudian menceriakan cara bicaranya lagi, sambil menawarkan kentang rebus.

"Tidak, terima kasih," Jean menjawab dengan nada malas, dagunya bertopang di atas tangan dan bahkan dia tidak mengucapkan penolakan itu sambil menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Oh ..." tangan Sasha mulai melunglai. "Baik. Ah, aku pergi dulu, ya!" dia tersenyum lebar, senyum yang menjurus pada aura kepolosannya yang biasa.

Hingga sekian langkah Sasha meninggalkan Jean, lelaki itu tak memberikan sedikit perhatian pun selain pada objek di depan sana; pada perempuan yang sesungguhnya hanya menampakkan seluruh hasratnya pada lelaki bermata hijau—Eren Yeager.

Sepotong kentang rebus ternyata tidak sepadan untuk membeli perhatian Jean.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Dengar-dengar Jean suka makan daging.

Itu info yang Sasha dapatkan dari mulut Connie, secara tak sengaja, sebenarnya, sebab ia menangkap informasi itu saat ia melintas di depan Connie dan Jean yang sedang bercakap-cakap. "Kau suka sekali daging, rupanya," begitu sebut Connie yang langsung terekam kuat di kepala Sasha.

Rekaman itu terputar lagi di kepala Sasha malam ini, saat ia memperhatikan meja di sebelahnya, di mana di situ ada Eren, Mikasa, Armin—trio yang tak pernah berpisah, tentu saja—dan ada Jean serta Connie di sana. Kegiatan makan Sasha melamban, sebab perhatiannya terbagi untuk terus-terusan melihat pada meja tetangga.

Informasinya benar. Terlihat oleh Sasha bahwa Jean terlihat begitu senang menerima pemberian daging dari Armin. Oke, ia tak perlu meragukannya lagi dan satu-satunya hal yang harus dipikirkannya adalah, bagaimana cara agar Jean bisa 'melihat' kepadanya dengan perantara sekerat daging.

... Aha!

"Waaa, sebenarnya daging ini enak sekali!" Sasha menusuk daging yang ada di piringnya dengan bersemangat. "Tapi aku kekenyangan! Apa ada yang mau memintanya?"

Christa di sebelahnya meringis—sepertinya dia yang merasa paling malu karena suara Sasha yang begitu tiba-tiba telah mengagetkan seisi ruang makan. Sementara Ymir di sisi Christa hanya menggeleng sambil berpejam mata, dengan kata "Bodoh," dibisikkan bibirnya.

Sasha melirik ke target utamanya. Dia mendelik! Mendelik ke arah Sasha! Senyum tipis terbit sebentar di bibir Sasha—tapi kemudian langsung pudar ketika Jean terlihat tak terlalu mau peduli, dia hanya menggeleng dan kemudian melanjutkan makan.

"Tidak biasanya kau kekenyangan, memangnya lambungmu mengecil hari ini?" Connie melongok dari sebelah Jean.

Christa tersenyum miris, paling tidak Sasha punya dia yang peduli pada dirinya yang baru saja mengatakan hal _random_. Dan ketika melihat senyum Christa itu, Sasha baru sadar bahwa tindakannya barusan adalah ... bodoh. Tidak akan terlihat oleh Jean sebagai suatu ajakan, melainkan hanya sebuah kelakuan 'unik'nya yang tak biasa.

Oke, harus ditegaskan sekali lagi—Sasha tahu, dia canggung. Dia kurang bisa mengungkapkan perasaan dirinya dengan baik. Dia masih harus lebih banyak mencari tahu.

Tapi, satu fakta yang paling ia tahu malam ini, sekerat daging tak akan membuat Jean beranjak dari meja yang sama dengan Mikasa.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Siang itu terik sekali. Matahari menggantung tinggi, tepat lurus di atas kepala setiap orang yang berada di tanah lapang yang gersang tersebut. Beruntung, sekarang masih jam istirahat, jadi mereka tak perlu berlatih sambil menghabiskan energi dengan ditemani oleh serangan suhu yang benar-benar tinggi.

Jean tak butuh minum. Dia masih punya banyak di botolnya, sengaja ia isi penuh-penuh dan meminumnya sedikit-sedikit. Biar bisa dihemat dan tahan lama, alasannya.

... Tapi dia butuh makan. Lapar. Cadangan tenaganya sudah terkuras habis karena harus melatih fisiknya dengan bertanding dengan beberapa orang sekaligus sejak pagi buta. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi? Ini kewajiban dan tentu saja—

"—Mau?"

Katanya, malaikat itu adalah definisi makhluk yang menyampaikan apa-apa yang kita butuhkan dari Tuhan, bukan?

Lalu apa yang datang kali ini bisa Jean sebut malaikat juga?

Sekantong besar potongan-potongan kentang tipis yang digoreng ditawarkan padanya. Berikut sekerat daging yang juga didekatkan padanya. Jean membiarkan peluhnya menetes-netes di wajah tanpa terseka—karena ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan betapa beruntungnya dia.

"Sssstt, jangan bilang siapapun, ya," gadis berambut cokelat itu tersenyum masam, "Tadi aku diam-diam menyelinap keluar dan membeli ini di toko ibu tua di dekat sini. Ayo, ini untukmu! Makan, ya!"

"Kau ... licik juga."

Seketika Jean merasa bodoh. Apa dia tak merasa berterima kasih? Kenapa malah kalimat itu yang dipilih bibirnya untuk dilontarkan?

"Hihihihi, aku biasa menyelinap. Kalau kau ke dapur malam-malam dan mendengar suara aneh, jangan takut. Itu pasti aku. Perutku suka cerewet kalau malam. Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau sedang lapar."

"Aneh," komentar Jean, namun tangan kanannya meraup cukup banyak kentang goreng dan kemudian yang sebelah kirinya mencubit daging pemberian Sasha dalam jumlah banyak.

"Nih, ambil saja lagi!" Sasha mengambil segenggam kentangnya kemudian menaruh itu di genggaman Jean. "Makan yang banyak, ya! Oh, ini juga untukmu," Sasha merobek daging sapi yang dia punya menjadi separuh, lantas dia berikan pada Jean. "Aku pergi dulu!"

Jean ditinggalkan dengan stok makanan yang memenuhi kedua tangannya.

Tahukah Sasha—bahwa dua genggam makanan itu bisa membuat Jean lupa akan keinginannya untuk mengajak Mikasa bertanding satu lawan satu setelah ini?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Tatapan yang Jean berikan pada siang itu memang tak bisa Sasha tebak apa artinya—namun setidaknya itu membuatnya tersenyum riang malam ini. Jean mau menerima makanan darinya! Bukan mencueki atau menggeleng heran dan kemudian melupakan.

Dia melihat Jean keluar dari ruang makan. Dia segera menyelesaikan apa yang dia kerjakan di meja makan—memberi saus pada bagian tengah roti dan menghamparkan potongan-potongan daging di sana. Ditutupnya lagi roti itu, kemudian ditentengnya keluar. Ia sudah merencanakan pembagiannya, tiga perempat untuk Jean dan seperempat untuk perutnya. Sebenarnya ingin memberi keseluruhan—tapi apa daya, sup jagung malam ini kurang memuaskan rasa laparnya.

Mungkin ini bisa membuat Jean berbicara lebih banyak padanya.

Mungkin ini bisa membuat Jean berhenti memandangi Mikasa dari jauh.

Mungkin ini bisa menjadikan Jean mengerti bahwa ada orang yang bersedia memberikan hal berharga untuknya. (Semua tentu tahu seberapa penting makanan untuk diri Sasha Braus, bukan?)

Mungkin pula ini bisa membuat Jean paham ... bahwa Sasha sedang berusaha mencuri perhatiannya.

... Begitu banyak ekspektasi yang berhamburan di dalam kepala Sasha—dia harapkan agar setidaknya salah satunya benar-benar terjadi. Sambil berlari keluar, dia masih menjaga senyumnya—harapan-harapan itu telah menjadi penggerak otot wajahnya untuk tetap berekspresi ceria.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap—tap._

_Dejavu._

Terjadi hal yang sama persis. Kejadian yang pernah terjadi berulang kembali. Jean berada di pojok teras, sedang memandangi tiga sekawan yang berjalan melintasi lapangan tempat mereka semua biasa berlatih. Eren dan Mikasa kemudian berdiri berhadapan, kembali melakukan latihan fisik satu lawan satu.

Senyum Sasha hilang.

Dia berbalik kesal, otaknya membakar habis semua ekspektasi. Digigitnya roti dengan kesal—langsung habis separuh. Derap langkahnya sangat berisik, menghujam deretan papan kayu beranda tanpa ampun. Gadis itu pun pergi, tanpa mau tahu apakah Jean terkejut atau tidak dengan penumpahan kekesalannya barusan.

Tidakkah Sasha mengerti, bahwa dia telah menyerah sebelum mencoba?

Mata Jean mencari sosok yang tadi melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan dengan ribut—namun sayang, gelapnya malam sudah terlanjur menelannya bulat-bulat.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Sasha tidak pernah dididik untuk menyerah. Dahulu, ayahnya tidak akan mau mengajaknya pulang berburu kalau dia tidak berhasil memanah seekor bebek untuk makan malam. Tekad seperti itu tertanam pada dirinya bahkan hingga sekarang—tercermin lewat apa yang dia lakukan saat ini.

Sebuah ubi rebus dibelah-belahnya, dimasukkannya ke dalam roti dan kemudian ditaruhnya di atas piring kosong yang dia ambil dari alas mangkuk supnya. Dibawanya berdiri—dia tinggalkan Ymir serta Christa di meja itu dan beralih ke meja lain.

Ke hadapan Connie.

Ya, benar. Ke kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Connie ... dan tepat bersebelahan dengan Jean.

"Ini untukmu, Jean!" dia berbicara dengan suara cukup keras, mendekatkan piringnya pada Jean. Connie sempat melirik.

"Aku juga punya roti," Jean mengangkat makanan itu untuk diperlihatkan pada Sasha. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Ini beda, lho, beda!" Sasha membukakan roti itu, memperlihatkan isinya. "Aku memasukkan ubi rebus ke dalamnya. Kalau dimakan sama-sama, rasanya lebih enak, lho! Coba saja!"

Jean bergantian memandangi Sasha dan roti yang akan jadi hak miliknya itu.

"Ambillah!"

Sasha ingat persis pesan teman kecilnya waktu tinggal di hutan dulu—bahwa untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain, gunakanlah makanan.

Merasa pemberian ini bukanlah suatu keburukan, Jean akhirnya mengklaim roti itu. "Yah, kurasa aku harus berterima kasih kali ini, Gadis Kentang. Kelihatannya tidak biasanya, sih, kau memberikan jatahmu untuk orang lain. Tapi, ya, ini tidak buruk. Terima kasih."

Sasha tertawa gembira dalam hatinya.

"Mau?" tawar Jean ...

... pada Mikasa yang sempat mendelik sebentar ke arahnya dan Sasha.

Jean kemudian memotong sedikit bagian roti itu dengan jarinya, ditaruhnya di sudut piring Mikasa. Lantas, dibaginya pula pada Armin dan seujung untuk Eren. Untuk penerima yang terakhir, khusus ia berikan dengan bonus cibiran—sebab Eren lebih dahulu mendeliknya tak suka ketika dia memberi sedikit pada Mikasa.

—Mungkin Jean tak terlalu peka, tak bisa membaca bahwa hati Sasha telah remuk, teriris-iris—bahkan irisannya lebih banyak daripada potongan ubi di dalam roti pemberian tadi.

_Aku memberikannya hanya untukmu, Kirschtein!_

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Jean bukan dirinya; bukan seperti Sasha Braus yang akan terpesona dan jadi tergila-gila karena makanan—setidaknya itu yang Sasha sadari pada akhirnya.

Di perenungannya malam itu, di bawah sinar ribuan bintang yang berebut untuk terlihat di dalam kelamnya tirai malam, dia berpikir sambil menopangkan dagu di bawah jendela. Sekian lama ia pertahankan posisinya, karena pikirannya terlalu sibuk memusatkan diri pada seseorang hingga dia tak terpikir sama sekali untuk bergerak.

Kenapa dia harus tertarik pada seseorang yang—mungkin saja—menganggapnya aneh, ha? Kenapa ia perlu memiliki rasa yang mengganggu ini? Sasha harap angin yang giat membelai wajahnya ini bsia membisikkan jawaban.

Cinta itu lucu. Aneh. Menggelikan. Tak biasa. Tak dimengerti. Pelakunya sendiri pun tak tahu mengapa. Adalah aneh, bukan, ketika Sasha yang dilihat orang-orang hanya peduli pada makanan dan menghargai makanan sepenuh hatinya—ternyata bisa juga tertambat pada salah satu teman seangkatannya?

Jean tak suka makanan, berarti Sasha harus mencari tahu apa yang Jean sukai agar dirinya bisa mencuri perhatian.

... Sasha bisa mencuri makanan dari dapur dengan mudah, tapi untuk 'mencuri' yang kali ini ... susah.

Yang Sasha tahu ... Jean menyukai Mikasa.

Hanya itu.

Ya, meski rasanya tidak enak, dia harus mengakui.

Mikasa, ya. Mikasa itu berambut hitam dan terurai, lalu ...

... Tunggu.

Sasha pun tersenyum tipis.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Sasha pikir, tak akan banyak orang yang akan memperhatikan perubahan warna rambutnya menjadi hitam dan tatanannya yang berganti menjadi terurai, namun ternyata ia salah.

(Dia harus menyelinap diam-diam keluar asrama di tengah malam untuk membeli cat rambut warna hitam di toko kelontong terdekat, kalian tahu?)

"Warna rambutmu berubah, ya?"

"Sasha? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Cuma penglihatanku saja atau rambutmu berubah warna jadi hitam?"

"Sasha? Kau keracunan kentang?"

Mungkin kalau dia juga memotong rambutnya hingga bagian atas bahu, orang-orang akan mengatainya keracunan ludah titan.

(Sebenarnya Sasha sudah akan melakukan itu, tapi dia teringat perkataan ayahnya yang bilang bahwa beliau menyukai rambut panjangnya ... dia tidak jadi melakukannya.)

Dia hanya nyengir menjawab pertanyaan orang-orang di sekeliling. Kemudian, dengan satu lirikan ke meja di sebelah kanannya, dia tahu bahwa usahanya menampakkan hasil. Jean sedang memandang tanpa berkedip ke arahnya!

**.**

**.**

Sasha sedang menikmati sisa-sisa kentang rebusnya sambil berjalan pulang menuju kamar, ketika dia dihadang di depan pintu ruang makan. Dia mengangkat kepalanya.

Ujung rambutnya disentuh perlahan. Diangkat oleh si penghalang untuk dipandangi lekat-lekat.

Dan dia terkesiap. Jantungnya seakan ingin memecahkan rongga dada dan terbang keluar, membawa serta dirinya melayang . Hiperbolis? Hei, begitulah cinta! Kau selalu bisa mengumpamakan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta dengan berlebihan, sebab seperti itulah adanya. Itu sudah menjadi hukum dan bukan teori semata. Seperti yang terjadi pada Sasha.

Sasha pernah mendengar ... bahwa Jean terpesona pada pandangan pertama pada rambut Mikasa yang hitam dan panjang. Dia sudah memenuhi kriteria itu, bukan? Dan lihatlah apa yang sedang Jean lakukan padanya!

Ujung jari Jean membelai lembut tepian rambut Sasha yang sekarang menjadi hitam legam. Sasha merasakan detik demi detiknya dengan berbagai letupan sensasi yang berbeda di dalam kepalanya. Ya, seorang Jean Kirschtein! Jean! Jean benar-benar melakukan itu padanya!

Kemudian Jean menarik tudung baju yang dikenakan Sasha, menaikkannya ke kepala gadis itu.

"Aku tidak suka rambutmu yang sekarang."

_Deg._

"Aku benci melihatmu memakai warna ini."

Ledakan kegembiraan yang tadi langsung meluruh turun, berganti wujud jadi badai kesakitan.

"A ... apa?" dia bertanya dengan suara gemetar.

Tolong katakan bahwa ini bukan Jean Kirschtein yang biasa.

Sasha tidak mau lebih lama menyakiti dirinya di sana—ia bukan masokis. Melihat Jean yang menatapnya tak suka begini cuma menjadikan dirinya semakin diciutkan oleh rasa sakit. Dia lari melewati Jean, tak peduli bahwa lengannya sempat bersentuhan dengan lengan Jean. Bahkan pemuda itu menoleh padanya.

"Tunggu!"

Jean menarik tudung jaket Sasha—ia tahu ini cukup kasar namun dia tak punya pilihan untuk mencegah Sasha. "Aku belum selesai bicara, Gadis Kentang."

Sasha menggosok-gosok matanya, mencibir, "Kau mau apa? Aku mengecat—"

"—Aku lebih suka Sasha yang lama. Yang rambutnya cokelat dan dikepang tinggi di atas. Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"A-aku ..." Sasha berusaha melepaskan diri dari Jean, menyingkirkan tangan itu dari tudungnya. Namun Jean menolak, sempat terjadi tarik-menarik antara keduanya. Jean bersikeras ingin tetap menutupi rambut Sasha. "Aku melakukan ini supaya kau ... kau ... kau melihatku!" Sasha berujar terbata-bata, pertarungan antara rasa gengsi dan hasrat cinta sedang terjadi.

"Dilihat olehku?"

"Iya! Karena kau terus-terusan melihat Mikasa!" Sasha akhirnya berhasil menyingkirkan tangan Jean dari pakaiannya. "Aku juga—"

"Kau pikir aku masih suka Mikasa?" sanggah Jean. "Kau pikir dengan melihatnya begitu aku masih menyimpan rasa?"

Sasha diam, namun tidak beranjak dari ambang pintu.

"Dia punya keahlian luar biasa di angkatan kita. Dia punya cara tersendiri dalam bertahan dan menyerang. Kurasa aku harus mengamatinya agar aku bisa masuk sepuluh besar. Mengerti?"

"Tapi ... dulu kau 'kan suka dia ..."

"Aku sudah ditolak. Aku laki-laki. Aku tidak perlu menunggu belas kasihan dari orang yang pernah kusukai untuk disukai balik. Aku bisa mencari yang lain dan menaklukkan perempuan yang bisa membuatku lebih senang."

Sasha menunduk. Lagi-lagi, ia tidak punya kalimat untuk diutarakan. Terlalu bingung sekaligus malu.

"Segeralah ke kamarmu, Gadis Kentang. Atau kau mau tertangkap berkeliaran malam-malam dan kemudian dihukum berlari sampai pagi?" Jean berlalu, melewati Sasha tanpa menoleh barang sesaat.

Sasha Braus menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang sedang menangis dalam hati.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Tidak ada pernyataan cinta setelah itu, baik dari bibir Sasha sendiri—apalagi dari mulut Jean. Ini bukan roman picisan. Ini hanya kisah sederhana dari sepasang _trainee_ yang punya tujuan lebih besar, yang punya misi mulia demi nilai kemanusiaan yang makin terancam.

Bukan melulu kisah-kasih yang Sasha kejar—dia suka Jean tapi dia tahu persis—dia adalah tentara yang harus mendahulukan kebaikan sesama daripada cinta belaka.

Tapi, tahukah sesuatu?

Sasha akhirnya bisa menyimpulkan jawaban untuk cinta dan sukanya—yang pada kenyataannya malah makin menguat—terhadap Jean Kirschtein.

Itu terjadi pada suatu siang, saat semua _trainee_ dipersilahkan untuk beristirahat dan membunuh rasa lapar mereka dengan sajian makan siang yang dibagikan. Sasha mendekati Samuel yang terlihat sendirian dan memakan rotinya seolah tanpa hasrat.

"Kenapa sendirian hari ini? Kau sakit ya? Kok tidak dinikmati? 'Kan rotinya enak!"

"Oh, Sasha ... yeah, aku hanya ... sedikit kelelahan. Kakiku sakit. Tadi malam aku terpeleset di kamar mandi."

"Eh? Astaga, pasti sakit sekali! Nih, kubagi rotiku supaya kau cepat sehat lagi! Makanan itu sangat baik untuk—"

_**SRET**_

Potongan roti yang Sasha sodorkan pada Samuel direbut oleh seseorang dengan brutal.

Jean.

"Ayo makan bersamaku saja," Jean menarik tangan Sasha setelah memasukkan potongan roti itu ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya dengan kasar dan menelannya sebelum sepenuhnya halus.

"Lho—tapi, tapi, Samuel—"

"Suruh dia mencari Connie atau siapapun itu. Aku sedang ingin makan denganmu."

Sasha tersenyum masam pada Samuel, "Ma-maaf ya—"

"Ayo," Jean menarik tangan Sasha lebih kuat. Nada bicaranya lebih mengarah pada pemaksaan kali ini.

Jean tak mau melonggarkan tangan Sasha sepanjang langkahnya—baru dilepas ketika mereka duduk berhadapan di atas sebuah batu besar. Tindakan yang bagus, eh, Jean Kirschtein?

Rambut cokelat yang sudah berantakan (Sasha harus mencuci rambut sampai lima kali pada suatu malam demi melunturkan cat hitamnya, kalian tahu?), kemudian pipi yang kotor, serta cara makan yang cukup gusar tidak membuat Jean berhenti mencuri pandang pada gadis di depannya.

"Apa sih, lihat-lihat?" tanya Sasha yang sesungguhnya menyadarinya. Ia harus menahan diri agar warna merah di pipi tak terlalu nampak bagi Jean. "Aku bukan Mikasa yang bisa membuatmu belajar teknik pertahanan baru hanya dengan memperhatikannya, tahu."

"Memang kau bukan Mikasa, bodoh," Jean berkata di sela bunyi kunyahannya yang berisik, "Tapi aku sedang senang melihatmu sebagai Sasha. Sebagai Sasha Braus sendiri, yang bukan seperti orang lain."

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: halo semuanya, salam kenal, ya. saya pendatang baru di sini, semoga ini bisa diterima dan disukai m(_ _)m mohon maaf kalau banyak kesalahannya, hehe, saya baru belajar. kalau ternyata ooc atau bagaimanalah itu, tolong kasih tahu, ya, biar bisa diperbaiki ke depannya n.n)a

terima kasih banyak sudah membaca! ;)


End file.
